Chapter 84
September 2nd: Part 6 (9月2日(6), Kugatsu Futsuka (6)) is the 84th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Uvogin surprised that Kurapika can use 100% of all Nen categories, watches in awe as he easily heals his severely swollen and broken arm. Kurapika tells Uvogin that after watching him battle those members of the Shadow Beasts and how confident Uvogin was in his skills that he was the perfect opponent to test his Chain Jail on. Since his Chain Jail forces the user to use Zetsu, blocking the flow of their aura, the only way to break the chain is a physical force. Uvogin astonished at how far Kurapika has planned is taken by surprise when give a powerful punch to the stomach making him cough blood. Kurapika realizes that since his reinforced fist is stronger than Uvogin's body, he'll be able to defeat all members of the Phantom Troupe if captured this way. Asking what his team members abilities are and where they are hiding, Uvogin tells him to just die. Kurapika beating Uvogin tell him the sounds he makes, the smell of his blood, and just the overall feeling is getting on his nerves. Furious Kurapika asks why Uvogin feels nothing when he does these things. When told to die again Kurapika puts his Judgment Chain on Uvogin's heart. If Uvogin doesn't abide by the rules he sets he'll be killed instantly. The rule is to answer truthfully, he asks where the rest of the "Spiders" are, telling Kurapika to "shove it where the sun don't shine" his heart is crushed and he's killed. Tired after using Emperor Time for too long, Kurapika calls Melody and lets her know he's on his way. He then proceeds to bury Uvogin and leaves. Back at the hotel Leorio, Gon, and Killua discuss that they'll have to spend money to make money. Gon offers the plan of capturing one member of the Phantom Troupe and making said member talk. Leorio thinks an easier plan would be to offer a cash prize for information, Killua knowing that's a bad plan says they'll probably only get fake information and that the 3 million they have isn't that great of a prize. Gon offers to pawn his Hunter License for 15 million. At their base, Shalnark asks Feitan if Uvogin has returned yet; Feitan tells Shalnark to not worry since Uvogin would not die that easily. All the remaining members of the Troupe gather and listen to Chrollo. Their leader deduces that if whomever Uvogin is after uses a chain, then it's highly most likely that his enemy is either a Manipulator or a Conjurer. Chrollo tells the team that Uvogin can hold his own in a fight, but these two types would give Uvogin the most trouble and have the highest chance of killing him in a one-on-one fight: It's common practice for Conjurers to give special abilities and properties to their creations, and some of those special abilities and properties could cancel Uvogin's strength out, and a Manipulator could manipulate Uvogin himself. Shalnark is upset that the didn't follow Uvogin when he knew that he should have. Chrollo then states that they will wait until dawn; if Uvogin has not returned by then, then they will change their plans. At the pawnshop Gon is given a 100 million loan. Killua urges Gon to rethink this because if he can't pay back the money he'll never get another Hunter License. Gon telling his friends he's fine with this causes them both to call him crazy. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_84 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 10 Category:Yorknew City arc